


strawberry jealousy

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [82]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: two prompt asks from tumblr that i smashed together: jealous sebastian and blaine teasing sebastian with a lollypop--Sebastian doesn’t consider himself a very jealous person. He’s been handed most things in his life and for anything that hasn’t been, he’s figured out a way to get them for himself. Out of all the emotions and feelings out there, he considers jealousy to be a very base one; bland, predictable, boring. But he’s human so it does happen occasionally.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	strawberry jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks but so do i. also i really loved writing this and love that two separate prompts came together to marry. happy pride month, ya’ll

Sebastian doesn’t consider himself a very jealous person. He’s been handed most things in his life and for anything that hasn’t been, he’s figured out a way to get them for himself. Out of all the emotions and feelings out there, he considers jealousy to be a very base one; bland, predictable, _boring._ But he’s human so it does happen occasionally.

He hates to have this word associated with Kurt but he _does_ remember feeling something like it when he couldn’t quite snatch Blaine from him in high school. He reasons that it has nothing to do with Kurt as a person but because of who _Blaine_ is that he never won that battle. Blaine wouldn’t allow himself to be manipulated which he now understands and appreciates years later.

Once he somehow manages to have him on his own, no stealing or convincing on his part—Blaine _chooses_ him, Sebastian figures he won’t be jealous of anything for a long time. Or well he refuses to acknowledge that the word affects him, is more like it. He gets…protective or possessive over things that should be his, so what? That’s different than blanket jealousy, right?

He can’t believe this is the conversation he’s having with himself as he watches from a table in a bar. His eyes are on Blaine’s back as he leans against the wooden counter trying to get the bartender’s attention to order another round of drinks. Sebastian lets out a slow breath, his gaze traveling down the shorter’s sides, the broadness of his shoulders. Blaine’s height is something to be desired but he’s filled out, all muscle and soft skin and thick in places that Sebastian enjoys grabbing with his hands or nipping at with his teeth.

But that’s not the only thing that makes Blaine attractive and Sebastian has known this since the very moment he met him. His personality, the brightness in his eyes, the easiness of his smile, how kind and smart and thoughtful he is. Always willing to make new friends, even strangers, and wears his heart on his sleeve to the point where Sebastian’s constantly worried that he’s going to end up a doormat.

It’s not that Sebastian doesn’t love those things about him, he does, but the problem is—so does everyone else. So when he watches one of Blaine’s friends that they’re out with, someone he knows from a theater class, Sebastian narrows his eyes because it’s so _obvious_ that he’s into his boyfriend.

The lighter side of him keeps repeating _who can blame him?_ The other increasingly more annoyed side of him doesn’t like that Henry’s hands keep finding Blaine’s waist as they wait at the bar. And it has _nothing_ to do with jealousy. He’s certainly not jealous at the way Henry can make his boyfriend feel but he’s protective and possessive because Blaine’s clearly in a relationship.

What aggravates Sebastian the most is that Blaine’s sometimes too nice to tell someone that they’re bothering him. He watches Henry throughout the night get increasingly more drunk, loosening up his mouth and hands and continuously lands ‘innocent’ touches on Blaine’s body. A hand on his arm as he speaks, bumping their hips together when a song comes on, shoulders brushing as he leans in to talk over the music, fingers against his waist as they wait at the bar—

And Blaine, every single time, smiles politely and steps out of the touch.

Sebastian’s going to be lucky if he gets through the night without starting a fight with his boyfriend (because he’s going to be pissed if he makes a scene) or decking Henry in the teeth.

He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath into his lungs, pinching the bridge of his nose because he is _not_ this person and he’s not going to ruin the night that they’re having. He just needs to count down the minutes until he can take Blaine home and push him in-between the sheets.

Sebastian straightens his shoulders and finishes his beer, setting the empty bottle down on the table. He glances over at the bar again to figure out the progression of their next round when—

Henry’s hand is _definitely_ lower than Blaine’s waist and he’s leaning closer to—

Sebastian doesn’t even realize he’s left the table until his hand is connecting with Henry’s chest, _pushing_ him back out of Blaine’s space. Henry blinks at him, like he’s surprised he’s come out of nowhere and grabs his footing by steadying himself with a bar stool.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Sebastian warns and he can feel Blaine’s demeanor shift beside him, how he stands up a little straighter, shoulders tight.

“Sebastian, he didn’t mean—”

“I think Henry knows exactly what he’s doing, Blaine,” He doesn’t intend to snap but it comes out a little harsh anyways, like gravel sitting in his teeth.

Henry’s a shade of maroon, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks from Blaine to Sebastian. “Dude, what’s your problem? We’re all just out here to have a good time?”

The nonchalance in his voice successfully sets Sebastian’s blood to a boil and he takes a step towards him, despite Blaine grabbing onto his arm. “My _problem_ is that you can’t stop touching my boyfriend.”

“Let’s just go,” Blaine insists, a pinching to his voice that tells him he’s not willing to put up with this going any further but what the fuck ever.

He knows that they’re drawing the attention of other patrons around them but he doesn’t know what his boyfriend expects him to do. Does he really want him to do _nothing_ when some guy has his hands all over him?

Sebastian rolls his eyes and turns on his heel, walking out of the bar as quickly as his legs can take him. He can feel Blaine follow him, the heat of how upset he is kissing through the fabric of his clothes even at a distance. He runs a hand over his face and takes his phone out of his pocket to order them an Uber, Blaine standing by with his hands in his sleeves to block out the sudden chill making both of them shiver.

In all other situations, he’d order the Uber and pull Blaine into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and turning so that he’s blocking the wind with his tall frame. But he’s so wound up that he can barely get his fingers to work to tap the app on his home screen.

“You didn’t need to do that in there,” Blaine says after a moment, rocking on the heels of his feet. “I can handle myself and Henry is harmless.”

Sebastian scoffs, finally getting a driver that’s five minutes out. “Yeah, you used to say the same thing about me and look how well that turned out.”

He rolls his eyes, “Stop being so dramatic.”

Grinding his teeth, he turns a little to look at him. “I know you want to have a Mr. Roger’s relationship with everyone you meet but would it kill you to tell someone to keep their hands to themselves?”

Blaine narrows his eyes, his cheeks dotting the prettiest of pinks. “He’s my _friend_ and you’re one to talk! You were handsy with me before we even started dating!”

Sebastian feels his hackles go up, a skittering under his skin that’s almost impossible to stop when he’s in an argument. “That’s exactly my point. I was _into_ you. Just like Henry is.”

His boyfriend’s done with the conversation, a gentle sigh leaving his lips as he looks to the sky, “Sebastian—”

“Unless you like the attention,” And it’s too late, it’s already coming out of his mouth, that old Sebastian in his Dalton blazer with his sharp tongue and ‘I don’t care’ attitude, “Is that it? You want it from wherever you can get it?”

Blaine turns his head to look at him and Sebastian can tell the exact moment he’s gone too far when the shorter’s expression breaks. He knows that look, that _hurt_ deepening the color of his eyes and pulling at the corners of his mouth. Fuck.

He rubs the back of his neck, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean that.” He tries after a moment.

His boyfriend nods softly but he’s not looking at him, crossing his arms over his chest—which is not a good sign.

Sebastian tries to backpedal, or at least he wants to explain why he felt like this in the first place. An old part of him whispers in his ear that he doesn’t _have_ to reason with what he did at all. But he’s not that guy anymore.

“He was leaning in to kiss you.”

Blaine sniffles and he hopes it’s from the cold and not because he’s crying. “He was…leaning to get a cocktail napkin. They were just past my shoulder.”

Sebastian blinks and lets out a slow breath because okay, fine, maybe he saw red and misinterpreted the whole thing. But, “His hand was on your ass.”

Blaine at least has the decency to look embarrassed about that comment, looking down at his shoes as he absently takes a step towards him. “You’re right, I like having a good relationship with everyone, especially people that I work with at the theater. So when Henry wouldn’t get out of my space, I didn’t know how to—”

“I have a few ideas,” Sebastian interrupts, muttering under his breath, “But you pulled me from the bar.”

He can feel Blaine watching him for a moment, those hazel eyes tracing over the way he’s holding his body, the lines of his face. He narrows his gaze, mouth opening a little and Sebastian wants to ask him why he’s _looking_ at him like that but then Blaine’s eyes widen.

“What?” He asks as his boyfriend lets out a soft, amused sound.

“I just didn’t realize this is what it looked like when you’re jealous.”

Sebastian chews on words in his mouth, stuttering over several sentences and none of them make sense. “I am _not_ jealous of Henry.”

Blaine _laughs,_ the sound bright and echoing against the night air and Sebastian nearly rolls his eyes back into his head as he reaches to tug him against his chest. He squeezes him, pressing an aggravated kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“You’re such a pain in my ass.”

Blaine smiles at him, leaning up onto his toes to kiss Sebastian’s mouth as their Uber pulls up.

\--

Luckily, the whole Henry thing doesn’t spiral out of control; he can hear Blaine on the phone with him in the kitchen as he sits in the living room working through legal briefs. He’s polite and understanding but he also puts his foot down about where Henry’s hands shouldn’t be and a soft smile tugs the corners of Sebastian’s face as Blaine wanders in when the conversation is over.

“Did he cry?” He asks, not looking up from a legal pad where he’s scribbling down notes.

Blaine lets out a soft sigh and plops onto the couch, “He apologized. Said to say it to you too.”

“I don’t want his apology.” Sebastian mutters between his teeth and can feel Blaine roll his eyes even though he’s not looking at him.

A whiff of candied strawberry wafts to his nose and he crinkles it for a moment because—where is that coming from? He lifts his chin and looks over to Blaine, realizing that he’s got a lollypop in his mouth.

“Where did that come from?”

“Henry,” Blaine says, completely serious. Then he grins, pulling the candy from his mouth when Sebastian looks ready to throw a pen at him, “Halloween candy. Remember Mrs. Gradna down the hall gave us a basket?”

“Oh right…” He trails off a moment, watching Blaine lick his lips. “I thought I ate all of that.”

“I got a secret stash because you have zero self-control.”

Sebastian huffs, looking down at his paperwork and attempts to organize a few piles. “I have _stellar_ self-control.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asks, putting the lollypop back into his mouth. “Huh. Okay.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows crinkle together but he doesn’t venture into pulling that commentary from what his boyfriend means with those few simple words. Instead he clears his throat and concentrates on the work he has to get done for a meeting tomorrow. He really doesn’t want to be up all night.

But Blaine’s still sitting there, sucking on this lollypop, leaning up to put his elbows onto his knees. The strong scent of strawberry follows him, somehow mixing with combinations of his cologne and skin.

“What are you working on?” He asks _around_ the sucker in his mouth before he pulls it out with a pop.

Sebastian blinks, turning a little. Is he _fucking_ with him or what? But when he gets a good look at Blaine, the question is serious and he’s looking down at the paperwork covering the coffee table.

“Uh, it’s,” He shakes his head, trying to get his brain to restart. He’s not about to focus on the fact that Blaine’s lips are the same color of the lollypop—sweet and a little wet from sucking. “Basically, I have to compile notes from files on a few different cases. Find similarities, differences, see if they’re worth looking into.”

Blaine hums, letting the lollypop rest on his lower lip a moment as he picks up one of the papers nearest to him. He reads over it, putting the lollypop _back into his mouth_ and _sucks._ Sebastian’s mouth falls open a little and it’s not even like Blaine is making any obscene noises but the action alone is stiffening his cock in his joggers.

This is absolutely ridiculous; he’s seen Blaine eat a lollypop before and do other innocent things with his mouth and it’s never had this effect on him. He tries to reason that he’s tired, still wound up from this Henry thing and it’s been a minute since his last blowjob. Not only that but he’s always been fond of Blaine’s lips and he can feel the heat of his body against his own and he smells _incredible._

Blaine blinks suddenly, looking over at him with those doe eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I distracting you?” He asks, his tongue rolling over the lollypop in his mouth.

Sebastian clears his throat and strengthens his resolve. “No.” And that’s all he can manage to say.

Blaine nods slowly, considering the word for a moment before he says, “That’s good. I would hate to hear that you’re, for some reason, jealous of this lollypop too.” And he slowly closes his lips around the sucker as he takes it out of his mouth, this time a lewd noise slipping around the candy.

Sebastian blinks, getting his bearings— _this little shit,_ the realization crashing down onto his shoulders as his cock strains against the confines of his briefs that Blaine is _teasing_ him. Well, that’s just fine with him.

He wastes no time to lean over and capture his lips, moaning into his mouth as his tongue slips inside and tastes vivid strawberry. Sebastian has no idea what happens to the sucker, nor does he care as both of Blaine’s hands find their way into his hair, tugging _hard_ and making a guttural noise leave his lips.

Apparently they’re going to do this on the couch and it’s going to be fast, Blaine pulling at his clothes and Sebastian sinking his teeth into any part of his skin that he can reach. He leaves marks but he doesn’t care, if Blaine wants to tease him about being jealous then he’s going to be _possessive_ too.

Sebastian hisses when he feels Blaine’s hand wrap around his cock, already hard and slick from precum and ridiculous teasing. He jerks his hips as his thumb brushes over the head and he tugs Blaine’s jeans, practically needing to peel them off his body because he wears them so tight. The sight is worth it though, Blaine’s cock free and resting against his tummy, head red and leaking and a thick vein traveling down.

God, he’s fucking beautiful.

He tries to prep Blaine with his fingers and salvia and it’s almost not enough but sometimes they both enjoy that, the sting and weight of one another. He waits for him to open up a little more, stroking his own cock when Blaine’s hand falls to the side, touching his own dick and then slides inside.

Blaine tips his head back, a deep _whine_ leaving his throat and Sebastian lets him stretch, pausing to make sure he’s comfortable before he moves. It doesn’t take very long, both of them aching and sensitive and heat building up too fast that it sends them over the edge. Sebastian pulls back to cum, strands of pearl white coating Blaine’s cock after the shorter meets his own orgasm.

He leans up just slightly to kiss him, their mouths a little haphazard with breathing heavily, skin tinged with a light sheen of sweat. Sebastian kisses Blaine’s forehead as he lays back down, grabbing tissues on the nearby table to clean both of them up before pulling his joggers back up.

Blaine can’t seem to bother with his jeans but grabs his briefs to cover himself, letting go of the elastic with a _snap_ around his waist. Sebastian kisses over his stomach and up his chest, letting his lips rest against Blaine’s without really kissing him.

The shorter smiles gently, nuzzling their noses. Sebastian hums, turning his head a little to see that the lollypop is sitting on one of his notepads—but he can’t find it in himself to bothered. Instead, he pries it off the paper the best that he can and luckily it’s not too sticky before he puts the sucker into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr :)


End file.
